Ejaculation
"Ejaculation" is the first episode of the first season of Big Mouth. It was released on September 29, 2017. Overview While in sex ed class, Maurice, a hormone monster, appears in Andrew's desk and convinces him to go to the bathroom to masturbate. Andrew spends the night at his best friend, Nick's house. Andrew decides he doesn't want to go to the upcoming school dance, but Nick tries to convince him to go as a group with Jessi, Jay, and himself. After taking a shower, Andrew walks out of the bathroom and gets scared by Nick, causing his towel to fall off and for Nick to see Andrew naked and the two begin to feel awkward about it. After Nick falls asleep, Maurice shows up once again to convince Andrew to masturbate. Despite his reservations due to being right next to Nick, Andrew masturbates to the cat clock on the wall. The next morning, Nick lies about having family stuff to get out of seeing Nick. After overhearing this, his parents attempt to advise him about what happened, which makes him instead feel more awkward. Meanwhile Andrew's mother attempts to show him how to use a condom by putting it on a banana, much to his father's irritation. During gym class, Nick begins to hallucinate everyone as dicks due to his embarrassment over not having hit puberty yet. During a game of basketball, he pushes Andrew off of him, starting a fight between the two. Andrew confides in Maurice about it, who suggests the two fight, and Nick confronts the ghost of Duke, who suggests Nick asks the hottest girl in the school to the dance to make himself feel less inferior. The following day he does so, asking eighth grader Olivia. Cast and characters * Fred Armisen as Elliott Birch * Richard Kind as Marty Glouberman * Jessi Klein as Jessi Glaser * Jak Knight as DeVon * Nick Kroll as Maurice Beverly / Nick Birch / Coach Steve Steve * Jason Mantzoukas as Jay Bilzerian * John Mulaney as Andrew Glouberman * Jordan Peele as Duke Ellington * Paula Pell as Barbara Glouberman * Andrew Rannells as Matthew MacDell * Maya Rudolph as Diane Birch * Jenny Slate as Missy Foreman-Greenwald Caleb, Devin, Judd Birch, Ms. Kazan, Leah Birch, and Lump Humpman also appear, but have no lines. Olivia and Brad appear, but it's unknown who voiced them. Susan appears in a hallucination. Roland appears in a photo. Notes and trivia General * This is the only episode to not feature Connie. * Rolland, who would later appear in "Pillow Talk," appears in a photo. Continuity and revelations * Maurice is Andrew's hormone monster. * Jay's father is a lawyer. * Duke died in the Birch household and his ghost remains there. ** Nick is the only member of the Birch family who is aware of this. * Marty thinks Andrew is a sex maniac. * Jay wants to be a magician. * Matthew decides himself and Jessi and friends, and he finds her funny. References * Maurice mentions Jackson Pollick and references his abstract art. Category:Big Mouth Category:Episodes __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__